Blood runs deep
by The Smart Fish Bob
Summary: Brita is a mutant, one that helped the children escape from Transigen. At the moment all she's concerned about is getting Laura across the border. But, something makes that impossible. Now, Brita is left facing the villain of her nightmares and trying to fix the mess that she has created. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: What we don't say

Donald looked up, he could hear screaming. It was common around here, but that voice, that sound. Whoever was screaming was in more pain than anyone should ever bare. Donald looked back down as the screaming continued, and he worked on his mechanical hand. But, that scream followed him. Its sound echoing inside his head. He knew what they were doing here, and he had signed up for it.

Donald felt weak next to mutants, and when he was in control, he didn't feel weak. His hand also made him feel less weak. He didn't hate mutants, he hated that they had something he couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Mouse Trap

I woke up screaming. Blood pounding through my ears. I can't live with the past, for it haunts me.

"Brita," I whispered. Hearing my name made me feel better some days, and some worse. Today it made me feel worse. I sat up in my hotel bed. I looked at the darkness, and felt how empty it was. It reminded me of how empty I was.

Not too long ago, I helped the young mutants escape from Transigen, Since then, I have found a way to control the voices. When we were escaping, I found medicine, Rice designed it to help with Charles powers. And it helped mine, it blocked my mind from seeing into others. But, that's all it does.

I can still heal perfectly and heal others. I also can hurt others. Sometimes that comes in handy, take yesterday for example.

"I followed Laura here," I said to Logan and Caliban. They seemed confused. "I also helped her escape from Transigen." Logan nodded, and watched as I followed Charles and Laura inside. I hadn't taken my pills for a few days, I was running low.

"You- stay with her!" Logan yelled, while wheeling Charles out of the barn.

"He's not coming back," I muttered, and slammed my fist into the table. I left her, and rushed outside. Logan was backing out. I watched him speak to Donald Pierce, then exit the car- a 24 chrysler. He got thrown to the floor.

But, I stayed where I was. I had to find a way to heal Logan without being seen. When they were distracted by Laura, I made my move. I ran, and slid under the car.

"Don't fucking move," I muttered. I placed my hands onto his chest, and concentrated. _Heal_ , I thought, _heal_! I needed his power to kick in. I felt it, slowly, it started to speed up, _so close_ , I thought. I could tell that he was starting to heal. My eyes had changed from brown, to electric green, and his eyes had gone wide with surprise. His scars started to fade away, and his beard and hair faded back to brown, the wrinkles on his face smoothed out. I rolled back under the car, and Logan stood up.

I got into the car as fast as I could when I saw Logan come back.

"Don't you dare leave Laura!" I shouted at him. But, she found us. She climbed into the car. Then things got even worse- if possible.

We were being shot at, and Logan tried to drive through his barb wire fence. I stood up, and climbed on top of the car, and jumped off. I was of no use in the car. No one in the car seemed to mind. I ran at the first Reaver truck, and I did something completely random. I screamed. The men stopped driving and covered their ears. I screamed louder, I was just making sure my voice was heard. Blood trickled from their ears, and tears ran down their faces. I screamed louder. The one on the gun fell over, he was dead. I bolted. As I ran I saw Logan make it across the train tracks safely, I on the other hand, was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3: Skull and Crossbone

It didn't take long for them to restrain me, but then, I had to wait a while to talk to good old Donald Pierce. Apparently, Caliban was going ahead of me. Light began to pour down on me, and I heard Caliban's screams. I didn't want to go next.

I sat on the floor while Donald examined me from a bar stool. He was wearing a pair of very 70's glasses, a long leather coat, a black button up, and jeans. He had a skull and crossbone tattoo on his neck, a gold chain necklace, and most striking of all was that he had a mechanical hand.

"You're much prettier than muty" He said at last. I noticed he had a gold tooth.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I snarled. Donald chuckled.

"I know a certain doctor that would be very happy to meet you,"

"As happy as you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. I heard a few chuckles. Donald cleared his throat.

"Look, I know that you're powerless for the next few hours. You blew your circuit. That means, you've got one of two options- lay low until your powers recharge, or use one of Rice's pills. We know all about you from the security footage at Transigen."

"I'm guessing you have more of them," Donald nodded,

"I do, but, I need a little something from you, of course. See, Rice thinks your blood holds the key to a more efficient healing serum."

"My blood?" I questioned. Donald nodded. I stood up, and walked over to my bag, I saw several guns pointed my way. I snuck my hand in it, and pulled out my pill bottle. I uncapped it, and grabbed a few pills. I slipped them in my pocket, and grabbed a water bottle. I took the pills before they could notice.

"Yes, they want your blood, and your help." Donald finally answered.

"Well, you can't have it." I declared, and I did the first thing that popped into my head- I jumped out the window. My feet felt strong as they pounded against the hard mexican sand. I heard shots and shouts, but I kept going. Something finally hit me, and I felt pain all over my body. It made my hairs stand on end. I fell to the ground, face first.

I felt a boot on my back, and handcuffs on my hands, neck, and ankles. Donald leaned down so only I could hear him.

"Trust me, after this you ain't leaving my side." He pulled me up so I could see his face. I spat at his face, and he looked pissed. He strapped duct tape over my mouth. He wiped his face, and then dragged me to a van.

"Leave her there for now. After this, she's not leaving my sight!" I looked over at Caliban, he was bloody and burnt. I understood his pain, and I knew I could help him. Even though my hands were restrained, I reached out to him, hoping that he would just take my hand. Caliban looked around, and took it. I focused on moving all of my energy into my hands, and through him. He looked surprised, and I knew my power had kicked in. My eyes once again faded from brown to electric green. Some of his burns started to heal.

"What the hell! I told you to watch her!" Donald yelled, jumping into the van. He pulled me away from Caliban. My powers faded. I stared up at Donald, and he looked down at me, he looked pissed.

"Sedate her," He commanded finally. I struggled to get away from one of the Reavers as he shoved a needle into my forearm. I kept struggling. I felt drowsy, but I tried to fight against it. I saw Donald walk back into the van, and I tried to keep staring at him. I looked at one of the florescent lights, and then there was nothing. Only darkness. It wasn't a new concept to me.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor's vistit

I awoke coughing. I sat up, and noticed only my hands were restrained. I felt dizzy and ready to throw up. I leaned over, and coughed again.

"Rise and shine," Donald muttered, his eyes trained to a monitor.

"Where…?" I stuttered. Donald looked over at me.

"I need to ask you a few questions. Well, only one." Donald said.

"What?" I mumbled.

"What is your blood type?" He asked me. I looked him in the eye, and laughed.

"O negative," I responded, still laughing.  
"Okay, now I'm going to need you to hold still for me," Donald commanded. He took out a syringe. I bit my lip and looked away. Donald grabbed my arm, and placed the needle into my forearm. I cringed, and waited until he had taken some of my blood.

"Do I get a sticker?" I asked. Donald chuckled.

"Not that kinda doc, sweetie," I smiled, and rolled my eyes.

"I guessed. Your hand shook when you drew my blood. I don't think this is your area of expertise." Donald nodded at my comment.

"Hold this to you arm," Donald said, handing me a piece of gauze. I saw a small bubble of red blood, and I put the gauze on it. Donald put tape over that. Donald filled a small vial with my blood, and put a cap on it.

"All done," I muttered. He nodded again. A phone rang, and Donald answered. I couldn't hear the other end.

"Right now?" Donald asked. He nodded, and his mouth became a straight line, his brow began to sweat. He hung up the phone, and took another syringe out of a cabinet.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. Donald looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"The doctor's got a theory. I guess I'm the guinea pig." I saw Donald take off the cap to the vial, and fill his syringe up with my blood. Donald slumped onto a chair. I looked around there were three people in here- me, Caliban, and Donald. Caliban hadn't spoken much. At the moment he was staring wide eyed at Donald, and so was I.

Donald stuck the syringe into his arm, and I watched my blood enter his body.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," I muttered. It wasn't what I was expecting. His veins seemed to glow green like my eyes. Then, I felt something. Pain. My eyes were searing and watering. I stood up, and saw my reflection, in some of the stainless steal, I screamed. My eyes had gone from deep brown to light blue. The same light blue as Donald's eyes. Donald was on the floor, his eyes shining electric green. I couldn't stop staring, I felt paralysed. Donald let out a scream, and his eyes shut. He fell onto the floor with a crash. I felt my knees buckle, and I to fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: When Life Gives You Lemons

When I woke up, I noticed that I was hungry. And that the voices were back. My head hurt. I can't read people's minds, but I can hear bits and pieces of someone's life. Just ever so briefly, I hear their worst memory, or their best. It comes and it goes, so within a few moments, my head was clear.

"Hold still, we need more blood," Donald said. I looked up, and tried sitting up straight. Donald pulled my forearm out, and tied a rubber band around my arm, waited a few moments, then placed a syringe in my forearm. He had several vials that he kept replacing once they were full of blood. He took three.

"How'd ya feel?" He asked, placing the vials of my blood in a small fridge I hadn't noticed. It looked just like the other cabinets, but it was a fridge. I was so confused.

"Dizzy," I muttered. Donald didn't seem to care, but, he did take my handcuffs off.

"Don't fuck with me," I stretched my hands, and reached out. I grabbed his hand, my grip tightening. His eyes went hard. Then, he stumbled, falling backwards.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He pointed at my eyes with his mechanical hand.

"Your eyes are like mine," His voice was rough. I let go of his hand. He sighed.

Donald stood up, and walked to the cabinet, pulling out another syringe and another vial.

"Caliban," I whispered as Donald sat down. Caliban looked at me from his corner, he shook his head.

"Brita, take some of my blood," Donald commanded. I took a deep breath, and walked over to him slowly,

"We don't have long, hurry." He said. I took the syringe, and carefully found a vein in his hand and took some blood, then put the blood in the vial.

"Why…?" I asked. Donald shook his head,

"Just put it in the fridge." I did as he asked. The van stopped.

"Thanks Muty," Donald hollered as he opened the doors. He grabbed my arm, and a gun. Gently placing the gun to my back, he pushed me out of the van, and he followed closely. We were at a gas station in Texas.

"Why are you taking me?" I asked as Donald opened the door. He chuckled,

"Surprised you haven't figured it out," He replied.

"Figured what out?" Donald walked around the gas station, there weren't any people except the cashier. One of the Reavers turned the sign to closed.

"Get it now?" Donald whispered as the Reavers pulled the cashier over to us.

"My powers," I muttered. They needed someone to inflict pain. Guess that was my job.

I placed my hands on the man's arm, and focused on moving all of my pain and unhappiness onto him. The cashier began screaming, I knew that he was in pain, and a lot of it. I stopped, and he panted.

"Did you see a young girl here. She would have been with an older man in a wheelchair or a middle aged man. Burly beard. Ring any bells?" The cashier nodded,

"Security footage," He muttered. That was much easier than I thought it would be. Donald motioned for the Reavers to take the man. Donald then took me towards the monitors. He reminded them. And there they were. Laura threw the cashier to the ground, and Logan pulled her away. I looked over at the cashier. A Reaver had a gun to his head.

"Stop!" I yelled, but I was too late. His brain exploded all over the chips.

I looked away. Donald took my arm, and steered me to the exit, then stopped.

"Hungry? You could get something to eat?" I didn't say anything, instead, I stared unblinkingly at the door.

"Pierce, we've got to go!" A Reaver yelled. Donald chuckled.

"Not speaking to me anymore?" He asked me. I didn't answer. "All right, let's get going then!" Donald finished, and took me back to the van.

"Sedate her," Donald muttered to one of the Reavers. I looked up at this guy, he was tall,

like, really tall. He stuck a needle into my arm, and I screamed. He covered his ears. I reached for something, anything, but there wasn't anything. I fell over, darkness consuming me again.


	6. Chapter 6: Hotel Casino

When I woke up, Donald wasn't the only Reaver in the car. The one that sedated me was there too. Donald looked over at me, and noticed I was awake, he smiled.

"How was your little power nap?" He questioned. I blinked a few times, my vision was spotty.

"Terrific," I muttered sarcastically. Donald chuckled. But, then, all humor disappeared from his face. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the other side of the van, shoving my head into the wall as he did so.

"What the fuck did your blood do to me?" He questioned silently. This guy really needed to control his mood swings. I opened my mouth, thinking of something to say.

"Why would I know?" I replied.

"My blood type was A negative, now it's O negative. What the fuck happened?" Donald's voice was threatening without it being loud.

"I've used my blood to heal someone before," I confessed.

"What happened to them?" Donald was getting more angry, he slammed my head into the wall again.

"I used to run a underground mutant safehaven. I healed people, but then it got too hard, we needed a better way so I wouldn't have to use up my energy. The guy I was running it with thought my blood would help. He cut his hand, and then injected himself with my blood," I explained in a hushed tone. I took a gulp of air, my vision was becoming spotty again.

"What happened?" Donald asked, his face hard.

"The cut healed, and then a few days later, it came back." Donald let go of me, and walked to the counter. He picked up a knife, and twirled it in his hands. He sliced his hand. I watched, hoping it would stay, but it didn't. The cut healed itself.

"What exactly are your powers?" He asked me. I sighed, this was hard to explain.

"Basically my powers revolve around healing and pain. I hear people's worse memories and their best. I can also heal them or hurt them," Donald nodded, and grabbed a roll of duct tape. He took some off, and placed it across my face. Then, he handcuffed me. He admired his handy work.

"You'll be meeting the doctor today or tomorrow, so hold still until then, will ya?" Donald walked away from me, towards the other Reaver, and they began to talk. I couldn't hear them. To be honest, I didn't want to hear them.

"Alright, get your men outside, we're here," Donald said, ending the conversation. I felt the van stop, and I looked over to Caliban, who was shaking. The other Reaver talked to someone over the radio, and then turned on the monitor. Donald went and looked at it too, it was footage. Several Reavers were going up a gold elevator. They reached the 12th floor, and walked a bit, then broke down a door. I stopped looking- I didn't want to watch Laura, Logan, or Charles die. I bit my lip. Then, I felt glued down. Shaking, I looked around. I was having trouble moving- but unlike the others, I still could. I moved a bag of grenades by Caliban's cage, and crawled out of there. My feet hit the ground, and they felt steady again. I breathed deeply, then ran. I had to find Logan and Charles.

I saw them headed for a blue pickup truck. Before I set off towards them, I looked behind me and saw Donald Pierce slide out of the van, breathing deeply. I ran. Logan was putting Charles in the car.

"Logan!" I said. He turned towards me. I sprinted, and when I reached the car, I realized I couldn't go with them.

"Get in!" Logan yelled. I shook my head.

"I'll meet you there." And I turned around. I ran back into the hotel, and right for the shops- I needed new clothing, mine was covered in blood. Let's just say I didn't pay.

I had stolen a pair of jeans, black tennis shoes, a white shirt, and a baseball cap. I changed in the bathroom, then I blended in with the crowds of people trying to escape. But, instead, I stole a car. I wasn't meeting Logan there, I was going to kill the Reavers- Starting with that gold toothed prick.


	7. Chapter 7: Death of an X-Men

About ten miles away from the hotel, the Reavers stopped. In the middle of a highway. With no gas station around. Which was awesome for me, because I had just ran out of gas. I pulled over, and tried to think of a way to disguise myself. I looked around the car. I pulled open the glove box and found everything I needed to disguise myself- I found a makeup bag. I coated my lips with a dark red color, and I put on a pair of sunglasses. What I did next was dumb.

I got out of the car, and snuck around Donald Pierce- who was smoking. I saw an older man talking to Caliban, who I guessed was this mysterious Doctor. I kept hidden behind the van door, and I knew I couldn't stay there. I had to find one of their cars to steal. I saw one that had no one in it. I made my move. The car was a black pickup truck with a cover over the back, I opened it, and slid in. The only other thing than me in here was weapons. I huddled up in the back corner, and moved the guns in that area away.

Eventually the car started again, and then it stopped. I heard gunshots and screaming. I got out. I was far away from the gunshots and the screaming, so good thing I ran track in middle and high school. I sprinted to Logan, he was standing over Charles' dead body. My legs felt shaky and my eyes watered up.

"Logan," I whispered. He looked up at me, a tear streaming down his face. I went to him, and took his hands. I didn't care about me in that moment, I cared about Charles and Logan. I moved Logan aside, and grabbed Charles' hands. They were still warm. I felt my energy flow through my hands, but nothing happened.

"Please," I muttered, "Please work." But, it didn't. I looked at Logan, I had let my tears loose, and they were now streaming down my face. I heard Laura scream. I grabbed Logan's hands, and pushed my energy through to him.

"You've got to save her," I whispered, and she screamed again. There was an explosion. I couldn't look away, I had to focus. Logan's hair became less grey and his skin smoothed again. I let go, and he ran. I watched him fight a clone of him.

The clone was rammed into a wall. When this happened, I ran to Logan. He was dying. I placed my hands in his once again, and again moved my energy into him. His wounds turned to scars, but I couldn't fix them all, I fell over, and grabbed his leg.

"Leave me, save her," I muttered, and my eyes shut. I wasn't sleeping, but I couldn't keep them open for any longer. Logan drove away, and I stood up. My legs threatening to give out at any moment. I stumbled over to Logan's clone. I placed my hands on its twitching body.

Healing people and reading their happy memories took strength out of me, hurting people and ready their worst memories gave me strength. I kept my hands on it, and slowly it stopped twitching. I felt strength flood me, and I knew I'd be able to fight my way out of this one. I felt someone's hands on my shoulder, trying to pull me away from Logan's clone.

"Get off of him!" I recognised his voice as the Doctor I had seen talking to Caliban. I elbowed him, and let go.  
"You're fucked now, Doctor," I said. I shoved him to the ground, and that's when I noticed what had exploded. The van Caliban was in. I ran towards it, my heart pounding. I couldn't lose another friend. Not on the same night. My heart speed up, and I looked around. All I could see was fire.

I hopped into the van, and looked through the flames. Caliban was dead. His cell door had flown off. I picked up Caliban, and carried him outside. I gently placed him in the grass. I stumbled a few feet, and tripped over Donald Pierce. Of course. I fell on the rough gravel next to him.

"You still alive?" I asked, kicking him in the side. No response. I checked his pulse, nothing. I noticed his mechanical hand was gone. I stood up, and searched the area until I found it. By then, the Doctor had stood up. I went inside the van, and searched the cabinets for a screwdriver. Luckily, I found one. I left the van to be engulfed by flames. I felt my body heal from the burns it received from being in the van. I slumped onto the floor next to Donald. I started fixing his arm when the Doc pressed a gun to my head.

"I want you to bring him back," He commanded.

"Before you start making threats, why don't I introduce myself. I'm Brita Smith. Who the fuck are you?"

"Doctor Xander Rice," He answered. I nodded.

"Well, I can't bring him back, he's dead. Not my fault there, I just need some energy. But, something else can bring him back," I whispered, motioning to Donald with my head. I placed my middle and pointer finger on his next.

"What?" Rice asked.

"He's alive," I said while smiling. Rice looked surprised.

"He was dead just a few moments ago," Rice looked puzzled, then realization hit him, "I told him to inject himself with your blood."

"He shoots, he scores," I muttered.

"There's more in the fridge, go get it, or I'll shoot you." I smiled, and stood up. I walked into the burning van once again, and opened the fridge. Everything in there seemed alright. I pulled out the three vials of my blood.

"They're yours if you promise not to kill me," I said. Rice chuckled.

"That's not a threat." I smiled and chuckled.

"I could throw these vials on the ground and shoot myself,"

"Then we'll take blood from your dead body."

"Doesn't work that way, doc. See, my powers are about life and death. And once I'm dead, so are my powers. My blood won't work." Rice dropped the gun, and I smiled. I handed him the vials. Rice fished a phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number, and I knew that I was screwed, again.


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking

Rice sedated me, and when I woke up, I was lying on a medical cot. My head throbbed, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I sat up, leaned over the cot, and threw up.

"Rise and shine," Donald muttered from across the room. He sat on a cot, a metal table over him so he could fix his mechanical hand. He seemed annoyed.

"What's the problem," I asked. I struggled to get off the cot, and noticed I had been restrained. Again. A woman holding a clipboard came into the room. She was wearing boots, army print pants, and a shirt that was an awful shade of green. She walked to Donald and handed him a smaller screwdriver.

"Here you go," She said. Donald smiled slightly, and took it.

"Thanks," He whispered, and went to work on his hand.

Donald fixed his hand, and grabbed the evidence bag from the table. He opened it, and pulled out a picture.

"Hey, what's that on the back," I called. Donald flipped the picture over, and something crossed his face- realization maybe.

"Nurse!" He shouted. The nurse from earlier walked into the room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you happen to know where Doctor Rice is?" The nurse nodded,

"He went to see X-24," She answered. Donald nodded. He moved the table away as the nurse walked out.

"Can you take these restraints off?" I asked. Donald looked over at me and chuckled. He walked over to me, and untied the restraints.

"As long as you behave," He said. I laughed,

"yeah, maybe. Anyways, where is your shirt?" I asked, noticing he was only wearing an undershirt.

"I took it off," He answered simply. I rolled my eyes. Donald took the last of the restraints off, and helped me off the cot.

"Let's go," I said.

"Just a moment," Donald muttered, and walked to a shelf. Donald grabbed a gun, and holstered it. I was watching him, and I almost didn't notice when the good old doctor walked into the room.

"You're up," He announced, his eyes skimming over me.

"I know," he mumbled, and grabbed the photo off the shelf, and went to hand it to Rice, "Have a look at that."

"It was found at the farm house," Donald said, and started putting his shirt back on. "I know it's her, but look on the back," He finished, gently glancing at me. Unfortunately, I was staring at his biceps, and he seemed taken back. I began to blush.

"It's coordinates to a fire road in the badlands. And according to the Internet, it is also that." Donald said, handing Rice a comic book. I knew this one, it was one that the nurse gave to Laura.

"And Gabby loved that shit," Donald stated. Rice walked out of the room, with Donald following behind him. I followed Donald.

"We'll talk about the fact that you set a criminal loose later," Rice said, motioning to me once we had arrived at a door. Donald sighed, and nodded. Then, he knocked on the door, and opened it for Rice. Donald, Rice, and I entered the room and a security guard stepped out. There was a woman sitting on a chair in the back of the room, her face covered in bruises.

"Maria," Rice whispered, "I understand your mother and son are in a refugee camp in Gallup." Rice held up the comic, "Connect the fucking dots, dear." he finished.


	9. Chapter 9: Sympathy for the Devil

"Donald," I whispered when we were alone. We were in his room.

"What?" He said, glancing over at me.

"How do you work for Transigen?" I questioned. Donald sighed, and didn't answer, but I wanted some damn answers.

"It's complicated," He muttered. His back was turned to me.

"What do you mean it's complicated?" I asked, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face me. Donald opened his mouth to speak, but something hit me- a memory. It was Donald's memory.

 _Donald sat alone on a medical cot. Fluorescent lights shined down on him. He was in an operating room. Doctor Xander Rice walked in, wearing scrubs. Donald tensed._

" _Are you ready?" Rice asked. Donald nodded, and laid back._

" _When will I be sedated?" He asked. Rice smiled slightly, and grabbed a tool off of his tray._

" _You won't be," He answered, and placed wood in Donald's mouth. Rice grabbed another thing off of his tray- a bone saw. Donald's eyes grew wide, and he struggled. Rice strapped him to the cot._

" _Right or left?" Rice asked calmly. Donald motioned to his right hand. Rice smiled and nodded._

" _This might hurt," Rice murmured. He took the bone saw and started to cut off Donald's right hand. Donald screamed in pain- his vision went black._

" _Welcome back, Mr. Pierce," Rice said, he was sitting in a chair across from Donald._

" _Huh?" Donald sputtered. Rice smiled,_

" _You've been enhanced."_

I fell backwards, and Donald caught me. I looked up at him, tears were in his eyes. He set me down gently on his bed.

"I didn't know that's how it happened," I whispered. Donald wasn't looking at me.

"That was a long time ago," He said to me.

"It's still your worst memory. You can't change that," I felt sympathetic. Donald turned around, and leaned down to look at me.

"I asked for my worst memory, don't change this to make it seem as if I'm a victim. I'm not!" Donald was sweating. His whole face seemed to be contorted with rage, but not his eyes. His eyes were gentle, but scared.

"You don't have to pretend with me," I said kindly, reaching up and moving a blonde lock out of his face. Donald's face seemed to lean towards my hand.

"It's true. I wanted to be better, I felt weak." Donald confessed. I smiled at him, and he sat down beside me.

"We all feel that there is something we need to change about ourselves," I commented.

"What could you possibly want to change about yourself?" He asked me. I shrugged, and smiled lightly.

"I guess we have the opposite problem. You want to be stronger, I want to be weaker," My heart leapt into my throat when I told him this.

"You don't want to be a mutant?" I looked into his eyes, and nodded.

"It's hard and draining. I can live forever but I have to watch the people I care about die. I can't do anything about that." Donald smiled lightly back at me. We sat there in silence.

"I showed you mine," He said. I looked over at him confused.

"What?" Donald chuckled.

"My worst memory. Can you show me yours?" I nodded slowly. I hadn't done this before, but I thought if I could heal myself and others, then I can see other people's memories and show them mine. I held Donald's hands. His mechanical one was rough and cold, but his real one was warm.

"Ready?" I questioned. Donald nodded.

 _Brita leaned forward, and kissed a boy. He had a round chubby face, tan skin, hazel eyes, and red hair. The pair laughed. Brita jumped off of the couch they were sitting on._

" _I'm gonna go grab something to drink, want anything, babe?" The boy shook his head,_

" _Nah, I'm good." Brita smiled, and pulled a jug of milk out of the fridge and poured herself a glass._

" _I can't believe your mom is getting married after all these years," She commented, staring down at a flowing cream dress._

" _I know. The guy is real nice though," Brita smiled at the boy, and he stood up, and walked over to her. He kissed her, and she went to put her glass of milk down. The glass broke, sending shards over the dress, and a white stain to match. The boy was furious._

" _What the fuck, Sarah!" He yelled, and slapped her across the face. Brita held her face where she had been slapped._

" _It was an accident, we can get it dry cleaned!" The boy shook his head,_

" _The wedding is in two days, that's not enough time!" He slapped Brita across the face again. Tears grew in her eyes. He was very angry._

" _You're awful!" She screamed. Brita reached out and pushed him, her touch leaving burn marks. She screamed, his ear bleed, and he fell over._

 _Brita was sitting alone in a small room. A police interrogation room. Tears were in her eyes and shackles bound her hands and feet. A policeman walked into the room._

" _Ms. Gardener?" He questioned. Brita looked up._

" _Yes?" The policeman smiled._

" _For the record, your full name is Sarah Josephine Gardner and you are twenty years old, correct?" Brita nodded,_

" _Umm, yes." The policeman nodded._

" _You were with Peter Johnson the night he was murdered?" Brita looked at the silver table, and watched as a tear spilled down onto it._

" _Yes, I was," Brita answered._

" _You admitted to accidentally murdering him, can you tell me how that happened?" Brita shut her eyes, and bit her lip._

" _We were at his house. He kissed me, and we laughed. It was fun, but, he got mad. I-I-I spilled-e-d-d milk on his motherrrr's wedding dress. He slapped me. I-I-I, got so mad that I screamed, and his ears started bleeding. Then-n-n he died-d-d-d," The policeman nodded. Brita was sobbing. The policeman patted her on the back, and walked out of the room- leaving her there crying._

I let go of Donald's hands, and hugged myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, my heart pounding in my chest. Donald shook his head, and wrapped his arms around me. I was shivering.

"Please, don't," I muttered. Donald moved away, and handed me his leather coat. I put it on.

"You changed your name," He commented.

"I changed a lot of things," I remarked.

"We're so fucked up," He said, shaking his head.

"We definitely are."


	10. Chapter 10: Lies My Mother Told Me

There was a knock on the door, and Donald went to see who it was. He chatted with them for a few moments, and then went to his dresser, he pulled out a bullet proof vest and strapped it on. Then he threw on a black bomber jacket.

"Are you taking me?" I asked. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I don't want to, but Doctor Rice does." Donald looked away, and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" I asked, walking over to him and grabbing his arm.

"I'm so sorry," He muttered. His voice was hard to hear. He turned to face me, and kissed me. I was taken back, but I kissed him. Then, there was nothing. I had to come to know this feeling as anesthesia.

I was lying in a car, driving across a bumpy road. I sat up, and looked around. I wasn't in the same car as Donald. I was with a bunch of Reaver's I hadn't met before. The car stopped, and I noticed the gunshots and the screaming. I jumped out, and ran. I hid behind a tree, and pushed my negative energy towards my hands. I was going to kill Xander Rice. Then, I saw Donald.

Donald was holding his gun, and walking through the trees. A tall boy was running, and I recognized him as Rictor. I helped him escape from Tranisgen. He was yelling at the other children. Donald raised his gun, and aimed a little to the right. He wasn't aiming to kill. I heard a gunshot. Rictor fell onto the ground. Donald walked up to him and shoved him down with his foot. Donald leaned down, and pressed his gun to Rictor's head.

"I want you to breathe. It's just a flesh wound, baby." I was done with everyone's shit. I waited for Donald to walk away with the kid before I made my appearance.

I walked out behind the tree, behind a Reaver. I grabbed his neck and twisted his head as hard as I could. I heard a sickening snap, and he fell to the dirty ground. Another Reaver saw me, and I cracked my fingers and breathed deeply. He aimed his gun at me, and I raised an eyebrow. He shot at me, and other Reaver's began to swarm around me. I felt a bullet go through my shoulder, and I was pissed.

"You just shot me," I stated. The Reaver nodded and looked confused. I walked towards him, and felt the wound begin to heal. He started shooting again. I grabbed his gun out of his hand, and shot him in the face. I turned around and started to shot the other Reavers. They fell to the ground dead, and I knew that would be on my conscience. Murder is never justice.

I dropped the gun, and picked up another that was full. My hands trembled slightly as I walked over to where Logan and Rice were having a conversation. I saw Donald holding a gun to Rictor's head. I aimed the gun, staring through the scope. I knew that Logan had a plan. Logan shot Xander Rice in the head, then hit Donald in the mechanical hand. I took my shot, which landed in his shoulder. My face was hard. Gunshots were all I heard next.


	11. Chapter 11: The Blood on my Hands

When Logan shot Rice, the guards open fired on the children. Since they were restrained, they were overpowered, they died within moments. Then, somehow, it got worse.

A Reaver let Logan's clone out, and that's when all hell broke loose. The clone charged at Logan, slicing and growling. Logan put up a fight, and so did Laura, but they were going to lose. I grabbed a gun, and saw the clone drive Logan through a tree and slash at him. I screamed.

"Laura," I shouted. She turned to look at me, and I tossed her the gun. She emptied the bullets, and put another one in. I knew it was adamantium. The clone turned, and before she could fire the gun, his claws were through her heart. I screamed again. I ran towards it, and rolled onto the floor, grabbing the gun. I stood up, and as he charged, I shot him in the head. The clone fell to the floor, and so did I. Everyone was dead. And I was next.

"Restrain her," someone commanded. The Reavers closed in on me, circling me. I looked around. There was no way out. I looked over at Donald, hoping he would show me mercy, but he was looking away. Yet, what happened next made everything so much worse. Xander Rice walked into the circle.

"You took my blood," I whispered.

"Insurance plan," He responded, smiling, "See, I thought you would try to kill me the first chance you got, but you didn't. I'm surprised." I shook my head, and looked around one final time. Rice motioned at the Reavers, and they closed in. I turned around, and ran at one of the Reavers, I tackled him, and grabbed his gun. I fired several times, making a hole in their circle.

I ran over the dead bodies, and made it to Logan and Laura. I looked back at Rice, Pierce, and the other Reavers. I bit my wrist, and blood trickled down my lip onto my chin. I stared at the red liquid oozing out of my wrist. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and pressed my open wounds to one of Logan's. I turned around and did the same to Laura. I watched as their bodies began twitching. I knew they hadn't died yet. Their heads were still attached. That was the problem with Logan's clone. He wasn't the original, and the original is always the best. Laura's cuts healed, and she began to breath. I looked over at Logan, his scars were disappearing, his cuts were healing, his beard was returning to brown, and his skin smoothed out. I didn't know how long it would last, our healing powers were the same, so maybe all I had done was restart their's.

I was tasered from behind, and someone dragged me away from Logan and Laura. I felt a boot on my back.

"Now who's fucked?" Rice asked me. He slammed his boot into my head, and my eyes shut.


	12. Chapter 12: Bullet to the Brain

When I awoke next, I was strapped to a table, an IV in my arm. I was dizzy, and I couldn't tell where I was. My head throbbed. I wasn't fighting anybody, but my body was in fight mode. Xander Rice walked in, wearing scrubs. They were covered in blood.

"You're awake," He said, smiling. I had no idea why he was smiling at me, and I didn't want to.

"Fuck off. What did you do to me?" Rice chuckled.

"I only enhanced you," I shook my head,

"I've got all of my limbs,"

"But are you in control of your mind?" I started shaking violently.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Logan and Laura gave in much easier than you, I guess they were tired. But, you have something to fight for,"

"So do they!" Rice chuckled again.

"When you wake up, you'll be ready."

I started screaming, not in rage or pain, but because I felt as if my own mind had turned against me. I was watching all of my bad memories on repeat. My eyes were watering, and my skull burned. I couldn't stand this. All of the horrid things I had done were replaying in my head. The pain I had inflicted on others now burned my skin. I felt as if I was falling, falling from my throne. My rule was over, and whatever was trying to borrow it's way into my head was only going to make things much worse. I saw black spots in my vision, and I knew it was over. I would try to fight my way back, but I had lost this battle.

Donald had been called to the training room. He seemed to be the only person in there, but he couldn't tell for sure. Something could be in the large metal cages that sat threateningly at the end of the room. He slowly walked towards them, he thought he could hear a heartbeat. But, that was impossible, wasn't it?

Donald leaned his head against the cool metal, and he could almost hear someone breathing. The heartbeat was louder now, and he knew he had to get to whatever was inside this cage. Then, out of nowhere, Doctor Rice opened the heavy metal door to the training room, a white piece of paper in his hand.

"Doctor Rice!" Donald called, wondering why he had told him to come here.

"Donald Pierce, your contract has been terminated. I will no longer be needing your services or the services of the Reavers." Donald's mouth hung open.

"Why am I here?" Donald asked.

"Your contract has been terminated. Please open one of the cages," Donald tried to come up with a way to explain what was going on, but he couldn't.

Donald walked towards the cage that he had heard the heartbeat in. he opened it slowly, and what he saw surprised him. It was Brita, she sat huddled in the corner, tear stains on her face. Donald assumed that Doctor Rice was going to kill her. Donald cared about Brita, more than he wanted to admit, but as she stood up and walked out of the cage without even glancing at him, he knew something was wrong. Everything about her seemed off, the way she walked, the way she held herself, even the way her eyes stared unblinkingly ahead of her. What had Doctor Rice done to her?

"Sarah," Rice called once he saw Brita. Donald knew that was her birthname. He followed her, but stayed behind.

"Brita?" Donald whispered, no reply. Rice chuckled.

"She only listens to me, I though a brain implant would all we would need to make her compliant," Rice was smiling.

"Why? She's a good person,"

"Sarah, show our guest how you feel about him." Brita's eyes focused on Donald, there was nothing but rage in them.

Donald pulled his gun out, and aimed it at her head. He couldn't bring himself to shot, even as Brita charged at him. Brita grabbed Donald by the throat, and held him against the metal cage. Donald sputtered, and grabbed her hands, trying to pry them away. It didn't work, and he only had one option. Donald let go of her hands, and took the gun out, and pressed it to her stomach. Donald pulled the trigger. Brita stumbled backwards, giving him enough time to get the upperhand.

Donald grabbed Brita's neck with his mechanical hand, and shoved her against the metal cage and held her so that her feet were dangling. She made a sound close to a growl. Brita stared down at him, her eyes cold, the light and sparkle that was usually there was now gone. Something sunk in Donald's heart. He had to get her out of this trance. Donald leaned forward, moving the hair out of her face, and gently kissed her on the lips.

"What are you trying to do, Mr. Pierce?" Brita whispered, her voice shaking.

"Trying to bring Brita back," Donald snarled. He dropped her to her feet, but kept his hand around her neck. He had an idea. Brita had showed him something that was very personal. Her worst memory.

Donald slapped Brita across the face.

"Peter Johnson!" he yelled. Peter Johnson was the boy that Brita accidently killed. She was only twenty.

"What?" Brita choked. Donald slapped her across the face, his heart hurting each time.

"Peter Johnson!" No reaction. No recognition.

"Who?" Donald shook his head, and slapped her very hard across the face, leaving a mark.

"PETER JOHNSON! YOU KILLED HIM!" Donald almost screamed this. Then, he saw it, a flicker of recognition. He let go of her neck, and watched as tears filled her eyes. She fell into his arms, and Donald stroked her hair.

"Donald Pierce, I remember you," Brita's voice was welcoming and warm. Donald instantly knew she was back.

Brita looked up at him, and he leaned down, cupping her face, and kissed her. When they broke apart, Donald was almost crying. Then, they heard clapping. Xander Rice was walking towards the duo, a gun in his hand. Brita stood in front of Donald, and held her arms around him. She was still several inches shorter than him, so his head was not protected.

"Said your goodbyes?" Rice asked. Brita shook her head, and looked at Donald. That's when the gun went off. Donald was surprised to learn that he wasn't the target after all- Brita was.

The sound of the gun going off surprised both Brita and Donald, but, when the bullet entered her brain, Donald felt as if time itself slowed. Brita fell to the floor, her body twitching. Donald kneeled down to see if she would just heal, but she wasn't. She looked as if she was being electrocuted. Then, Brita stopped twitching, and the bullet that Donald assumed as ended her life flew out of her brain, and so did a small chip looking thing. Finally, the hole closed, and Brita's eyes shot opened, they were glowing green. Her eyes quickly fadded to red.


	13. Chapter 13: Good-Byes

I sat up, my heart felt as if it would fly out of my chest at any moment. I looked at Donald, and I felt sad. I had realized so much, and it broke my heart. But, for now, I had another matter to take care of-Doctor Xander Rice. My eyes focused on him, and I felt rage like I had never felt before. I was only my feet in one solid motion, and I turned to Donald.

"Do you have a knife?" I whispered. Donald handed me his gun, and slid a knife out of his boot. I took it in my hand, and started to walk towards Rice. I was ready.

"I'm sure we can talk this out," Rice said calmly. He aimed the gun towards me. He still thought he was invincible. I knew his weakness.

"I'm done with talking," I spat. Rice fired, and I was hit with several bullets. He had already shot me once, and I knew he only had five to begin with. I smiled at him as realization dawned on him.

"You can't kill me, I took your blood," He yelled. I shook my head, and chuckled ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but then I thought, it is my blood after all," Rice tried to start walking away from me, but he tripped on his feet. I stood over him, rage running through me. Rice's eyes started to water, and his veins began popping out.

My heart beat faster, and I felt energy flow through me. I took the knife, and vertically cut his arms and legs. Blood rushed out, and he screamed in agony. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop. The cuts weren't healing. I leaned down, and healed the cuts. I stood up, and cocked the gun. I pointed it at his head.

"Enjoy humanity," I muttered. I pulled the trigger.

I dropped the gun, and turned to see Donald walking up to me. He held me in his arms, but I pushed him away.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm going to find Logan and Laura. Then, we're leaving." My voice shook.

"Okay, let's get moving then," I shook my head at him.

"I'm leaving without you."

"Why?" Donald's voice sounded hurt.

"My blood. You don't care for me, I care for you. Because you were injected with my blood, you have feelings for me. I'm so sorry, but they're not real, when I leave they'll go away."

"I'll look for you," Donald whispered. He took my hands in his, and I felt my eyes water up. I let go, and picked up the gun. I didn't glance at Donald, instead, I walked towards the other metal cages. I opened another, and saw Logan unconscious, he had placed his body in a manner that protected Laura. I dropped the gun, and ran in to help them. I placed my hands on their backs, and healed them. Logan sat up, and turned to Laura, he hugged her. I smiled and watched as Laura slowly wrapped her hands around him. She was surprised, but she was happy.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we've got to hurry." Logan and Laura stood up, and followed me out of the cage. Logan's eyes spotted Donald.

"I'll meet you in the lab to the right, I've got to check something," Logan nodded, with his hand in Laura's they walked out.

"What do you want to say to me," Donald asked. I took his hands, and focused on moving a memory to him. He smiled. The memory was of me smiling.

"Good-Bye," I whispered in his ear, and kissed him gently on the cheek. I let his hands drop to his side, and I walked out of the room, then headed for the lab.

I saw Logan and Laura sitting together on the countertop. They seemed confused, and I knew they had a reason to be. I walked in, and they stared at me.

"Why the fuck are we in here?" Logan asked. I didn't reply. I opened a cupboard, and took out two syringes. I also grabbed two rubber ties. I walked towards my clawed friends.

"I'm going to need some of your blood. Not much, just some." I said, my voice almost shaking. I kept thinking about when I shot Xander Rice. What I did was inhumane. I tied the rubber bands to their arms, and waited a few moments. Then, I took the syringes, and took some of their blood.

"What exactly are you doing?" Logan asked me. I chuckled as I pulled out a microscope, and placed the syringes on the counter.

"I did this in high school biology, and in college. I'm going to see what your blood type is." Logan nodded,

"College?" Logan asked. I was looking through the microscope, and I nodded.

"I wanted to be a doctor. My boyfriend and I got into a fight, it ended badly. Really badly." Logan nodded, and he got the sense that I no longer wanted to discuss the topic.

"What is your blood type?" I wondered, my eyes focused on the microscope.

"O negative for both of us," Logan answered. I nodded. I grabbed another slide for the microscope, and walked to Logan.

"I'm going to need you to cut me. Not very deep," I commanded. Logan's claws came out, and ever so gently, he cut my wrist. I smeared blood onto the slide, placed it next to the blood samples from Laura and Logan, then covered my cut. I peered through the microscope.

"You're all clear. My blood is out of your system. You're free to leave," I smiled brightly at the two of them. Laura ran up to me and hugged me, I stroked her hair, and tried hard not to cry.

"How do we get out of here?" Logan said.

"Down the corridor to the left. It's an emergency exit." Logan patted my shoulder, and took Laura's hand as they headed to the exit.

"Logan, wait!" I called. He turned around, and told Laura to go ahead without him.

"Can you kill me?" I pleaded. Tears ran down my face. Logan shook his head.

"Are you crazy? I thought you were going to ask if you could help raise Laura. I know you care about her. But, killing you? I can't."

"You don't even know me!" I protested.

"I know you're willing to give up your life to save Laura. And I want you to help me raise her. I've never done something like this before."

"Only for a year,"

"Sold,"


	14. Chapter 14: This is Life

One Year later…

I stood at the edge of a very tall building. My eyes kept darting downwards. I pulled a gun out of my pocket, and opened my mouth. I had said my good-byes. I was ready, I sent something to Donald too, and it told him that I loved him. I sent it long before the others, because I wanted to make sure he got it before I died. I made sure the bullet was in there, and I leaned over. I was going to jump then shoot myself. If all went well.

"Don't you dare pull that trigger!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I knew the voice as well as my own. I had that southern drawl memorized like the back of my hand.

"And what makes you think you can stop me, Donald?" I questioned. Donald quickly drew a breath.

"Please, I love you, still. God damn it, Brita, listen to me!" He called. The wind blew my hair across my face, and I turned around to face him.

"I told you once, it's the blood." I screamed to be heard over the wind. Donald shook his head, and took a knife out of his boot. He slit his hand, and stuck it out at me.

"It's not the blood, I know it's not. Just look at my blood!" I shook my head.

"It looks like blood." I muttered. I walked towards him, and tried to make him feel pain. Nothing. I could no longer control his blood.

"I told you," Donald said, his lips forming a smile. The cut on his hand was not healing. I smiled back at him, and placed my hand in his. I knew it wasn't my blood.

I healed the cut on Donald's hand, and he pulled me in. He hugged me close to his chest, then leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"How do you feel about children?" Donald raised his brows, and shook his head.

"Don't think they like me," I chuckled.

"How about Laura?" I was smiling. Donald chuckled this time.

"I think we'll be able to work on her," I smiled up at him, and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I think we should get off this building. And get rid of that awful tattoo." Donald shook his head,

"No damn way." We both chuckled and we started to walk towards the exit hand in hand.


End file.
